This invention concerns a bandaging system and in particular a bandaging system for use in the treatment of venous leg ulcers.
In the past it has been common to treat venous leg ulcers with a four layer system of bandaging, these layers comprising:
(i) an inner layer of absorbent orthopaedic wool for exudate absorption and pressure redistribution;
(ii) a second layer of crepe bandage to apply low pressure to the limb;
(iii) a third layer of elastic bandage to apply additional pressure to the limb; and
(iv) a cohesive self-adherent bandage to secure the system in place. Such a bandaging system is described in xe2x80x9cThe Function of Multiple Layer Compression Bandaging in the Management of Venous Ulcersxe2x80x9d, DDI Wright et al, SWM, 10, 109-10 1988.
While compression. bandaging of the type described above can accelerate healing of leg ulcers, the system has several disadvantages. These are that the application of four layers of bandaging is costly, time consuming, needs to be performed by trained and experienced staff and must be repeated at least weekly.
We have now found that it is possible to reduce the number of layers of bandaging needed in a system by use of a highly absorbent bandage in combination with an elastic bandage.
Accordingly the present invention provides a bandaging system for use in the treatment of a patient with a venous leg ulcer the system comprising as an inner layer in the system a highly absorbent bandage which bandage comprises at least 5% by weight of a highly absorbent fibre and as a further layer in the system an elastic bandage.
The use of a highly absorbent bandage in the bandaging system gives the advantage that the number of layers can be reduced whilst maintaining even pressure distribution and a seven day wear time by the patient.
The bandaging system is preferably a compression bandaging system which comprises an elastic bandage of the type disclosed in PCT/GB 93/02469 to Brightwake Ltd or that marketed under the name SETOPRESS(trademark) by Seton Healthcare Group of Oldham, England or that marketed under the name of TENSOPRESS(trademark) by Smith and Nephew Ltd. We have found in a preferred embodiment of the invention that the bandaging system can consist of two layers, one being the highly absorbent bandage and the other being an elastic compression bandage capable of generating a pressure of 25-40 mmHg at the ankle and 15-20 mmHg at the calf.
The advantage of using a highly absorbent bandage in this manner is that the bandage is capable of absorbing and retaining exudate under the conditions of sub-bandage pressure encountered in compression bandaging. This ability to handle and retain exudate at sub-bandage pressure is not generally exhibited by. bandages commonly used for ulcer treatment.
In the context of the present invention by highly absorbent is meant that the fibre or bandage will absorb and retain exudate under typical sub-bandage pressures, at least 25 g/g of water.
Suitable highly absorbent fibres for use in the bandage of the system of the present invention include OASIS(trademark) fibre as disclosed in EP 0269393 A, modified cellulose fibres as described in W093/12275 to Courtaulds Plc or GB9301258 to Courtaulds Plc and alginate fibres as described in WO 94/17227 to E. R. Squibb and Sons.
Preferably the highly absorbent bandage comprises at least 5% of highly absorbent fibre the balance of the bandage comprising cotton or viscose of ordinary absorbency. More preferably the bandage comprises between 5% and 50% of highly absorbent fibre, more preferably 10% to 15%.
Preferably the highly absorbent bandage comprises up to 10% of a bicomponent fibre for example DANAKLON ES-C-PHIL(trademark) a polyolefin bicomponent fibre ex Danaklon of Varde, Denmark.